1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to wireless tracking systems and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for determining a real-time location of an object utilizing multiple location algorithms.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to quickly determine the location of objects located within a facility is becoming a necessity of life. To the uninformed observer, the placement of transponders, also known as tags, on numerous non-stationary objects whether in an office or home would appear to be an unnecessary use of resources. However, the uninformed observer fails to appreciate the complexity of modern life and the desire for efficiency, whether at the office or home.
For example, in a typical hospital there are numerous shifts of employees utilizing the same equipment. When a new shift arrives, the ability to quickly locate medical equipment not only results in a more efficient use of resources, but also can result in averting a medical emergency. Thus, the tracking of medical equipment in a hospital is becoming a standard practice.
The tracking of objects in other facilities is rapidly becoming a means of achieving greater efficiency. A typical radio frequency identification system includes at least multiple tagged objects each of which transmits a signal, multiple receivers for receiving the transmissions from the tagged objects, and a processing means for analyzing the transmissions to determine the locations of the tagged objects within a predetermined environment. The tags can also receive signals.
Several prior art references discloses various tracking systems.
McKee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,135 discloses a system for determining presence, identity and duration of presence in a given area (a table in a restaurant) of an object (tag attached to a waiter).
Lester, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,265 discloses a location system that uses line-of-sight radiant wave energy for signal transmission.
Schwengler U.S. Pat. No. 7,050,819, is directed at the problem of adequate power for a mobile telephone for a two-way communication function or a regeneration function as a node of a mesh network.
Christ, U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,913, discloses a radiofrequency system that is utilized within a prison and allows for an individual to be located after an alarm is triggered by the individual.
Zodnik, U.S. Patent Publication Number 2004/0147232, discloses wall-mounted (RJ-11 or RJ-45) wireless transceivers configured to only track the location of a self-identified wireless communication device in order to communicate the location of the self-identified wireless communication device to an emergency service such as 911.
One exemplary method triangulates the strongest received signals to determine the location of a tagged object. This method is based on the assumption that the receivers with the strongest received signals are the ones located closest to the tagged object. However, such an assumption is sometimes erroneous due to common environmental obstacles. Multipath effects can result in a further located receiver having a stronger received signal from a tagged object than a more proximate receiver to the tagged object, which can result in a mistaken location determination. The prior art has disclosed various means for overcoming multipath effects.
Tekinay, U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,894 for a Method For Improved Line-Of-Sight Signal Detection Using RF Model Parameters, discloses a method for reducing time-shift due to multipathing for a RF signal in an RF environment.
Close, U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,673 for a Method And Apparatus For Measuring Multipath Distortion, discloses a method for indicating multipath distortion in a received signal.
Lennen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,450 for a Signal Timing Synchronizer, discloses a method and apparatus for reducing the effects of multipath induced distortions on the accuracy of detecting the time of arrival of a received signal.
Fortune et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,615 for a Prediction Of Indoor Electromagnetic Wave Propagation For Wireless Indoor Systems, discloses techniques for predicting RF propagation within a structure.
Other prior art references have disclosed the use of varying energy levels. For instance, Nakanishi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,847 for a Variable Energy Radio Frequency Quadrupole Linac discloses changing radio frequency energy levels to emitted focused and accelerated beams.
Kaewell, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,286 for a Path Searcher Using Reconfigurable Correlator Sets discloses producing a path profile for a user based on sorted output energy levels.
Fernabdez-Cobaton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,417 for a System And Method Of Estimating Earliest Arrival Of CDMA Forward And Reverse Link Signals discloses a mobile station receiver that detects the arrival times and energy levels of received signals, and constructs a searcher histogram and a finger histogram associated with each pilot signal.
The prior art has yet to resolve mistaken location calculations based on multipath effects for objects tracked within an indoor facility.